


Dean and Charlie

by overcastskeleton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, No Monsters or Hunters, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: A story in which Dean attempts to handle the throes of parenting his five year old daughter, while dealing with his own daddy issues-I promise this story will suck less than the description-





	Dean and Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this story and I hope you like it!

Dean awoke to a loud rustling coming from the kitchen. He tried to ignore it at first, turning over onto his side and burrowing deeper into his pillow, but it persisted.

He sat up, now completely awake, and glanced at his phone; the screen read 12:32. The rustling noise occurred again, and it was then that this startling realization hit Dean;  _someone was in his house at 12:32 in the morning._

Dean got out of bed and grabbed the metal bat he kept under his bed in case of this specific event. He tiptoed down the short hallway, bat poised to strike. He rounded the corner and turned the kitchen light on, revealing...his five year old daughter eating ice cream at the kitchen table.

He let out a large sigh and set the bat down. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

She looked up nonchalantly. "Eating ice cream," she said around a mouthful of half-melted chocolate ice cream.

"Let me rephrase that." Dean crossed the room and sat down beside his daughter. "What are you doing eating ice cream at 12:30 in the morning?"

Charlie shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, penny for your thoughts, Charlie Bean?" Dean brushed her blonde curls from her face.

"I'm scared about school," Charlie admitted glumly, dropping the spoon into her bowl with a loud  _clink_. "What if the other kids don't like me?" Her shoulders slumped.

Dean rubbed her shoulders. "They're gonna love you, Char. You wanna know why?"

Her hazel eyes met his. "Why?"

"Because I love you." He tickled her sides.

Charlie's eyes scrunched up and she giggled, smiling widely. "Stop, daddy!"

Dean pulled her into his lap and continued. "Not until you say it back, princess."

"I love you too, daddy!" Charlie shouted between giggles.

"Now, how about we get you all cleaned up and then go to sleep." He poked her chocolate smeared cheek.

Charlie shook her head. "Nuh-uh, I'm not tired."

"That's probably because you ate an entire bowl of ice cream." Dean pointed to the empty bowl. "How'd you get up there anyways?"

"I climbded it," she said proudly.

Dean shook his head, a smile on his face. "Did you?"

"I did!" Charlie's smile mimicked that of her father.

Dean stood, throwing Charlie over his shoulder. "Well come on, you little spider monkey." He set her on the counter and wet a paper towel. "Wipe your face." He handed it to her.

Charlie cleaned her face while Dean put the dishes in the sink and washed them quickly.

"Daddy, can we watch a movie together?" Charlie asked as Dean dried his hands and threw the used paper towel in the trash bin.

"Charlie, it's way past your bedtime, and you have a big day tomorrow." Dean crossed his arms over his chest, steeling himself against what he knew was coming next.

His daughter looked up at him with big eyes. "Please?"

"Charles come on-"

She clasped her hands together. "Please daddy?"

Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only one movie, and tomorrow morning you're not allowed to complain about how tired you are. Got it?"

Charlie nodded, smiling widely. "I wanna watch Moana!" She hopped off the counter and ran towards Dean's room.

Dean turned the kitchen light off. "Oh God." He followed her, running his hands through his hair:  _How Far I'll Go_  would be stuck in his head for a week.

Charlie was already curled up in Dean's bed when he walked in. She lifted her head lazily and smiled. "Hurry up daddy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming,  _I'm coming_." Dean grabbed the TV remote and climbed into bed. Charlie immediately cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest. "Are you even going to make it through this movie?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to cuddle with you."

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to do that, you just had to ask." Dean kissed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair.

Charlie yawned and stretched out, her eyelids were drooping not even twenty minutes into the movie. And by the time Moana had found Maui, she was fast asleep, snoring lightly on Dean's chest.

This left him with a dilemma, he could either move Charlie to turn off the television, or suffer through the last hour of this movie. In the end, he chose the latter, hugging Charlie close to his side and nodding off to the sound of cheesy banter.

~~~~~

"Alright kiddo." Dean knelt in front of his daughter, straightening out her red flannel and the black t-shirt underneath. "You ready to go in?"

Charlie shrugged, nervously fidgeting with her backpack straps. "I don't know."

"Hey, don't be nervous." Dean tugged on her pigtails good-naturedly. "You're gonna have fun. It's kindergarten, the best time of your life."

Charlie looked towards the school building. "What if my teacher is a mean monster?"

"She's not," Dean chuckled. "Mommy met her at open house last week, she said she was very nice."

Charlie pouted slightly, still slightly unsure about her mystery teacher.

"Hey." Dean cupped her face with his hands. "How about we stop by your grandma's diner after school for some pie? Would you go to class then?"

She perked up considerably. "Yes! I'll do anything for pie!" Charlie smiled.

"My girl." Dean stood and offered his hand.

Charlie slipped her small hand into Dean's calloused one. "What kind of pie?"

"Whatever pie you want sweetheart. I'm sure Ellen would love to see you again, it's been a little while." They walked across the parking lot together.

"Are you sure my teacher isn't a monster? Cuz Uncle Gabe said that all teachers are just monsters pretending so that they can eat children during nap time." Charlie looked up at her dad apprehensively.

Dean ran a hand over his face. "I'm gonna kick Gabriel's ass," he muttered under his breath. "Listen Charlie, your uncle Gabe was just trying to scare you, your teacher isn't a monster trying to eat you."

Charlie came to a stop outside of the classroom. "You promise that you'll take me to get pie?"

Dean nodded.

"Pinkie promise?" Charlie held out her pinkie.

Dean hooked her pinkie with his own. "Pinkie promise."

"Just to be safe, you should go in first and make sure she's not a monster," Charlie insisted.

Dean sighed, knowing that arguing with Charlie would just waste time. "Wait here."

He walked into the loud, brightly lit room and looked around. A couple kids ran in front of him, holding toy airplanes above their heads. Some kids were gathered around a table covered in sheets of paper; they colored happily, talking loudly as they did.

In the far corner of the room, a woman stood, eyes sweeping the room for situations she might have to intervene in. She smiled brightly as a boy ran up to her, holding up a page torn from a giant coloring book. Her eyes drifted over to Dean standing in the doorway and her smile faltered.

Dean recognized her too, his mouth dropped open and his lungs seemed to forget how to function. This coupled with his wide, boggling eyes gave him the appearance of a fish out of water.

"Dean." She started across the classroom, and although it was whispered, Dean felt as if someone had yelled in his ear.

" _Daddy_!" Charlie shouted, tugging on Dean's hand.

The teacher stopped short, a surprised look on her face.

"Daddy, what are you staring at?" Charlie asked, standing in front of Dean with her arms crossed. "You're supposed to be making sure my teacher isn't a monster, remember?"

Dean continued to stare as the teacher stopped a few feet away. "She's not a monster," he said in a trancelike fugue.

Charlie's teacher stopped a few feet away, keeping a wary eye on Dean.

"My name is Ms. Johnson," she knelt in front of Charlie. "What's your name?"

Charlie looked from Dean to Ms. Johnson. "I'm Charlie, this is my daddy."

Ms. Johnson looked up at him with a forced smile that clearly conveyed  _act normal_. "Hello-"

"Dean." He stuck his hand out.

She took it and stood. "Hello, Dean, and hello Charlie. Why don't you go put your book bag down and play with the other kids."

Charlie looked at her father hesitantly.

"It's okay Charlie Bean." Dean knelt in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Have fun okay? I'll be back after school and then we'll get some pie."

Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goodbye daddy." She pressed her lips to his scruffy cheek hastily and ran to a row of cubbies that lined the walls.

"When I saw the last name Winchester, I didn't put two and two together." Ms. Johnson said from behind him. "I thought you left town."

Dean turned. "Yeah, _I did_. But I had a pretty compelling reason to come back."

"You've been busy," she remarked, watching Charlie sit down with a group of other kids. "The woman, the one I met at orientation, she's Charlie's mother?"

He nodded. "That would be Jo."

"Are you two together-"

Dean shook his head hastily. "Not anymore. We had an amicable split before Charlie was born, now we co-parent."

Ms. Johnson looked visibly relieved. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever she was about to say was drowned out by the sound of the school bell ringing.

"Duty calls." She shrugged.

Dean shoved his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. "Right- I uh- I should- I should get going."

"I'll see you later, Dean." Ms. Johnson turned.

"Angie, wait." Dean called.

She turned, an inquisitive look on her face. "Yeah?"

"It was good to see you again," Dean smiled nervously.

To his relief, Angie smiled back. "Ditto."

Dean backed out of the door slowly, waving at Charlie energetically, and casting one last glance at Ms. Johnson. 


End file.
